Over
by shadowglove
Summary: Chloe thought her night couldn't get any worse, and then she meets the malicious Katherine in the woods. Her life as she knew it, is now over, and as always, Katherine never does anything without a plan or reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries, or the song "Its All Over" by Three Days Grace.**

Will be a two or three shot.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

'_And now your dead inside_.'

The music sang mockingly in the background as Chloe wiped at a silent tear, walking away from the party that had just ruined any stupid hopes she might have had.

'_Still you wonder why_.'

Damn right she wondered why!

She'd thought Clark had said things were over with him and Lana for _good_! Lana had said the same exactly thing! They'd both told her, on separate occasions, that they were over the other and that things were finished _for good_.

And yet she'd walked in on them on Laura Foster's bed.

She felt so stupid!

They'd felt sorry.

They'd pitied her.

Didn't everyone?

Chloe scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of her palms, hating herself for the sting of tears that just wouldn't go away.

Deep down inside, despite the feeling of hope that'd been inside of her, Chloe had known that Clark and Lana still loved each other, and she knew that it was her fault for getting those hopes raised. She knew that Clark loved her like a sister, that Lana was the love of his life, and that he was worried about hurting Chloe, especially after her near death.

The doctors had pronounced her dead, only for her to awaken in the morgue right before an autopsy.

Apparently, from what she'd learnt, that had happened a few times in the past.

Not in Smallville, but she'd researched and found out that she wasn't the only freak that had happened to.

So, thinking things through now that her mind wasn't distracted with the hopes of her wonderful best friend ever realizing she was actually a girl, Chloe felt even stupider. Clark had never led her on, _never_, he'd always been a big brother towards her. She'd always liked to think that his protectiveness stemmed from well repressed feelings of lust and longing, but she had to stop being so stupid.

Stupid.

She was thinking that word more tonight than ever before.

She was so stupid.

_'When you're on the edge and falling off, it's all over'._

Chloe gulped.

She really hated that song.

And she _might_ be getting lost, but she just didn't care.

Might as well be lost on the outside just like she was on the inside.

"_Stupid_!" She screamed, turning on a tree and kicking the trunk, wincing an crying out in pain as she began to jump up and down.

In the end, she slid down the tree, crying, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You know, I expected something...more_."_

Chloe jumped at the sound, looking up.

There, backlit by the moonlight, stood a petite girl with large curls.

The blonde frowned, not bothering to stand. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not the entertainment you thought I'd be."

There was a moment's silence, and then a chuckle, as the girl kept hidden in the night, only her silhouette visible. "Well, at least there's _some_ spunk left deep inside that pathetic shell."

Chloe found herself standing, glaring. "Listen here you _bitch_, I-."

"Have _no_ idea who you're talking to." The girl replied darkly, walking towards her, her stance reeking of predator.

It was what made a sense of wariness enter Chloe as she narrowed her eyes at the advancing female.

Still, she refused to move, raising her chin high.

A cold chill raced down her spine.

Chloe's heart began to race as the moonlight lit the girl's face.

It was beautiful, exquisite.

And yet it was cold.

And in those dark eyes there was pure evil.

"You can sense it, can't you? You can _feel_ that I'm not normal. Not human." The girl smiled, eyeing her. "Emily might not have let me down, then."

"What do you want?" Chloe whispered, refusing to cry or run.

She wouldn't make it far.

'_It's all over...'_

Chloe gulped.

The girl was standing in front of her right then, smirking. "What do I want?"

"Yes." Chloe was hardly keeping it together, the tears returning silently as she shook, and yet she refused to look away from those soulless dark eyes. "What do you want?"

The girl smirked, her eyes staring into hers. "You want to come home with me, and we're going to have a good time."

Chloe looked deep into those eyes, before shaking her head. "No, I really _don't_."

Those eyes widened. "You...don't?"

"Girls really aren't my thing." Chloe replied, trying to control her shaking.

"You don't have Vervain on you, I'd smell it." The other female was speaking to herself, the shock obvious on her face, before satisfaction took its place. "You're actually repelling the Compulsion on your own. _Thank you_, Emily."

"What? Who?" Chloe gulped, scared and confused and desperate. "_What do you WANT?"_

"A favor, actually." The girl, creature, _thing_, replied, smile vague.

Chloe couldn't have done anything.

She screamed as suddenly the girl's face changed, going pale, her eyes bleeding black, with black veins bleeding down her face, a hint of fangs in the moonlight.

Somewhere, far away in the party, someone had restarted the song.

"This is going to hurt." The monster in front of her sneered before she pushed Chloe against the tree and pinned her there, burying her fangs deep into her throat, drinking.

It was agony.

Chloe screamed and screamed, tried to fight, and yet she couldn't escape.

_'The needles' breaking your skin_

_The scar is sinking in_

_And now your trip begins_

_But it's all over for, it's all over'_

Chloe felt her life and strength draining rapidly out of her, her eyelids growing heavier.

She couldn't even scream anymore.

Her hands fell from where she'd been clawing at the creature's shoulders and back, falling lifelessly to her sides.

How ironic was this?

She'd escaped near death only to be killed soon after.

Tonight _really_ sucked.

_'For you, for you_

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for you, for you_

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over'_

Her world was foggy, growing darker.

The monster at her neck pulled away, nearly purring. "Not so fast, don't spoil this."

Chloe would have snapped something at her if she wasn't fading.

The creature bit her own wrist, drawing _so much blood_, before smiling a bloody smile and pressing the bleeding wrist against Chloe's mouth, forcing her mouth open.

Chloe wanted to fight.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to beg.

Instead the blood rushed deep into her mouth, and just so she wouldn't drown in it she swallowed.

She swallowed, gulping down the pools of crimson so she could breathe.

Trying to prolong the last seconds of life she had.

_I know what runs through your blood_

_You do this all in vain_

_Because of you_

_My mind is always racing_

"That's a good girl." That bloody smile grew. "Drink up. Drink all you can."

Chloe cried softly.

Her neck was on fire.

Her stomach felt sick with the blood pooling inside.

_And it gets under my skin_

_To see you giving it_

_And now your trip begins_

_But it's all over for, it's all over_

Finally the creature pulled her wrist away, but only after the wound had healed up on its own.

"And now, about that favor."

What more could this creature want from her?

"Do me a great big favor..." The female grinned. "And _die_."

Chloe only had time to close her eyes in resignation before the creature reached out and the sound of a neck breaking echoed throughout the forest, drowned out by the sound of mournful vocals.

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_It's all over_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries, nor the Three Days Grace song "Never Too Late".**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was music playing.

Chloe took in a deep breath and brought her hand to her head.

Green eyes flittered open, and she found herself in a bed she didn't recognize.

Fear filled her as she shot up, looking around her.

Where was she?

Had someone slipped her a roofie in the party?

Her gaze went to the long mirror.

Her reflection was fully clothed, and pale, but otherwise looked fine.

But she was hungry.

Really hungry.

Didn't they say something about getting the munchies or something like that after being high?

_Had_ someone slipped her something?

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Slipping out of the bed, Chloe licked her lips, grabbing her throat.

She was so hungry.

So thirsty.

And her head was killing her.

Not only that, but she couldn't remember what had happened last night, couldn't remember how she'd gotten from the party to...well...to wherever _this_ was.

'This' seemed a _lot_ like a motel room.

That in itself didn't seem to bode well.

And it added to her confusion, to her headache.

"God, I must be hungover." She whispered, grabbing at her head.

It was as if the sounds and smells had intensified, mixing in her head and pounding viciously against her skull.

Whimpering, feeling desperate, Chloe whimpered, leaning against the wall.

She'd never been hung over before.

Was it always this terrible?

The door opened, light bathing into the room.

Chloe looked up, hissing at the brightness of the light, looking away, covering her eyes.

Fuck!

Her eyes had _burned_!

The door closed, the darkness returned, and a little of her agony lessened.

Chloe returned her gaze towards the now closed door, and stared at the petite brunette standing there, smirking at her.

"It's hell, isn't it?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "The disorientation? The noises? Smell?" She sashayed deeper into the room. "The _hunger_."

Chloe's mouth hurt, her _jaws_ pained.

She clutched at her face, trying to remember why this girl looked familiar.

And then she remembered, and she gasped, pressing harder against the wall.

"_No_."

"Yes. Actually." The monster in human form replied. "It really happened. You died last night."

"I-_died_?" Chloe's voice was scratchy, she could remember the way her throat had burned in agony. "I'm dead?"

"Very dead." The female nodded, plopping down on the bed with amusement.

"You...are a vampire." Chloe felt the need to say the word out loud, hand to her now perfectly healed throat.

"My name is Katherine Pierce." The vampire nodded, smiling that wicked smile of hers. "What is _yours_?"

"You turned me into a vampire and you didn't even know my name?" Chloe hissed, gulping, feeling that hunger and need welling up painfully inside her.

"How melodramatic." Katherine rolled her eyes, laying down on her side, propped up by her elbow. "And for your information, you're not turned. Not yet." Her eyebrow rose. "You're...transitioning."

"Transitioning?" Chloe whispered, grabbing at her stomach, body shaking with its desire to devour.

"Yes, _transitioning_." Katherine replied in a bored fashion. "To fully become a vampire, you must have vampire blood in you when you die, and then you need to drink from a human."

Chloe's world shattered. "_What_?"

"That's if you want to survive, of course." Katherine sneered. "Otherwise, you'll shrivel up and _die_."

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"No. I-I don't-." Chloe slid down the wall. "_Why_?"

"Because we're vampires, sweetie." Katherine chuckled. "It's what we _do_."

Chloe looked up at her, snarling.

Her eyes then widened at that completely inhuman sound coming from her mouth.

Katherine watched her in interest.

"I meant..." Chloe rubbed her hands over her face, wincing at the pain in her stomach. "I meant _why_ did you do this to me? Why didn't you just kill me?"

"If I had known you'd be such a whiny little nuisance I probably _would_ have." Katherine sighed, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. "But once upon a long time ago, I had a servant, and she told me that last night I'd find a girl crying in the woods, and that she would be of great use to me."

Chloe looked up at her. "You don't know that it's me she was talking about! There were countless girls-."

"Oh _god_, you're' so _annoying_." Katherine complained. "Don't all high school students want to be vampires nowadays? Why did you have to be the only one who _freaks out_?" She turned so that she was on her stomach. "I'm giving you _eternal life_."

"You _killed me_." The blonde snapped.

"And yet you're so _chatty_ for a dead person." Katherine grumbled.

"I'm not going to do this." Chloe shook her head, standing. "I'm not-I'm not going to be your little _puppet_." She raised her chin. "I'm going home. My father is going to be worried about me since I didn't go home last night."

"Go on." Katherine waved her away magnanimously. "But you're still in transition, and your hunger is going to get worse and worse."

Chloe reached the door and opened it, hissing and raising her hand to shield her vision from the bright sun.

In the back of her mind she remembered the lore about vampires not being able to go into the sun, but Katherine had just come out from it, so that must be pure myth.

Still, her eyes were burning.

Shaking her head, Chloe kept a hand over her eyes and raced out into the day.

She felt that panic, that need, that hunger building in her just as the sounds in her head grew louder as she joined the world outside.

The blonde walked towards a bus stop a couple of block away, feeling her pockets and sighing in relief when she found her wallet still there. She kept her head and gaze down, eyes closed slightly and hand up, shielding her from the sun. Her skin was uncomfortable, too hot under the blaring Smallville sun.

Someone bumped into her, and walked on.

She twirled at the force, and at the smell.

Of food.

Her gaze went to his neck.

Her teeth hurt.

Shaking her head, closing her eyes tightly, Chloe turned back around and rushed towards the bus stop, not stopping until she'd reached her terribly crowded destination.

People of all ages and sizes were waiting there as well, all preoccupied with their own lives, lost in their own problems.

None realized just how _good_ they smelt.

Chloe salivated, and had to swallow down her desire.

She found her gaze drifting towards the man standing next to her, reading the newspaper.

He was around his late thirties, balding, and with something of a stomach.

And yet Chloe had never wanted someone so much her whole life.

She wanted to pull him into an alley and sink her teeth into the beating pulse in his neck...wanted to taste his blood flowing into her mouth like Katherine's had.

The bus came to a stop in front of them, its doors opening, yanking her out of her near trance.

Horrified, Chloe let the other passengers enter the bus and watched the doors close on her, protecting those inside from her.

The blonde sunk onto the bench, leaning over and covering her face with her hands, body shaking.

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Standing, she slowly began walking away, holding her stomach, trying to ignore the sounds, the hunger that built deep within her, growing stronger and stronger and twisting painfully inside of her.

"Chloe!"

She didn't know how many times her name had been screamed before she felt a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her trance.

Out of instinct Chloe found herself twirling around and slamming the person back into a wall, hand around his throat.

Clark Kent looked up at her in shock. "_Ch-chloe?"_

"Hey!" Jonathan Kent got out of the truck he'd been driving, the one that'd parked the second they'd seen Chloe walking.

The blonde let go of Clark, eyes wide before they lowered to her hands.

She had that sort of strength?

Even though she was only transitioning?

She took in a deep breath.

What sort of strength would she have when she-?

Shaking her head again, Chloe turned to walk away, completely forgetting Clark.

"_Chloe_." He tried again behind her, but didn't touch her.

She turned towards him, distracted by the sound of his heartbeat.

"What happened?" He looked at her, genuine worry obvious on his features. "Lana said you didn't go home last night, Gabe was so scared. _I_ was scared." He slowly, carefully, raised his hand to cup her cheek. "I thought something had happened to you."

Something _had_ happened to her.

She'd died.

Chloe's gaze went to Mr. Kent, where he watched them worriedly by the truck, before she returned her attention to Clark. "Take me home?"

"Sure." Clark whispered, moving to place his arms around her shoulder.

She jerked out of his touch, not trusting herself not to hurt him.

Surprise and hurt crossed his features, but he didn't comment anything, walking her back to the truck and his father.

His father had a nice neck.

Chloe looked away, breathing rapidly. "I'm going to sit in the back."

"We have room inside-." Jonathan began.

"_No_!" Chloe snapped, closing her fists, clenching them tightly. "I'll be fine in the back."

Father and son shared a look, and yet let her do as she wished, climbing into the back of the red truck.

Chloe kept her eyes closed the whole time, hugging her knees to her chest, and the moment the truck stopped she jumped out and raced to her house. Opening the door she locked it behind her, not even thanking Clark or Mister Kent.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Racing towards the kitchen Chloe flung open the fridge door and pulled out everything she saw.

Plates of food.

Fruits.

Vegetables.

Sliced meat.

The blonde stuffed the food into her mouth desperately, trying to quench the hunger deep inside of her, and yet nothing sufficed, nothing came even _close_ to quenching the ache that was tearing her up from inside.

"_Chloe_?"

She turned in time for Lana to throw herself at her, hugging her tightly, crying, body shaking from her sobs. "_I thought you were dead_!"

She was.

Chloe wanted to hug her friend and tell her that everything was fine.

But she didn't trust herself not to use the hug in her advantage to hold Lana still as she bit down onto her neck.

The blood was rushing loudly through Lana's veins, and the hunger rising in Chloe's body.

The blonde licked her lips, imagining the taste of that blood.

"I love you Chloe." Lana whimpered, hugging her tighter. "You're the only family I have."

And that was the only thing that gave Chloe the strength to push Lana away.

Lana looked up at her, hurt and shocked and worried. "Chloe? What's wrong? What happened? What can I do?"

_The world we knew won't come back _

_The time we've lost can't get back _

_The life we had won't be ours again_

It was then that Chloe realized that the life she'd had before had been completely stripped from her.

She could never be here again, see those she loved anymore.

Because if she was here, if she saw them, they wouldn't be safe.

All she wanted to do was kill them.

Tears rose to her eyes and it was all she could do to keep from sliding to the ground, crying.

"_Chloe_?" Lana took a step towards her, only stopping when Chloe motioned for her to do so. "Gabe's so worried, he's out looking for you, he-."

"I can't-stay-Lana." Chloe looked up at her best friend and sister.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

"_What_?" Lana whispered, eyes filling with tears. "_Why_? Chloe! If this is about me and Clark..."

"It's not that." Chloe shook her head. "I just can't-tell everyone I love them." She whispered. "Especially dad. Tell me...tell him I'm so sorry."

"_Chloe_..." Lana cried.

But the blonde had already escaped out of the back door.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Chloe walked the streets, in a trance, fighting the urge to rip the throats out of every single person she crossed.

She needed to find somewhere isolated...somewhere where there was no one who could tempt her.

Katherine had told her she had two options.

And Chloe picked the one where innocent people didn't die.

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

She could be strong enough to do this...

...right?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries, nor the Three Days Grace song "Life Starts Now".**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe decided for Crater Lake.

It might have been a popular place, but this time of the year the students were all too busy to congregate in multitudes like they would do during the summer, so it was the most isolated place she could think of. She was weak and felt sick, the agony too painful to ignore as she held onto her stomach and collapsed to her knees by the waters edge.

She'd had so many good memories here.

It was as good a place as any to die.

Chloe laid down and looked up at the sky, at the clouds, remembering how she and Clark would come here to either gaze at the clouds during the day, or try to count the stars during the night.

She clutched at her stomach as a hot flash of agony curled inside of her.

She was so hungry.

And angry.

She didn't want to die.

She _didn't_.

Green eyes closed as she took in deep breaths.

She wanted to live.

There was so much that she hadn't done yet.

The world had so much to offer her.

_You say you feel so down_

_Every time I turn around_

_And you say you should've been gone by now_

At least her eyes weren't burning her anymore, neither was her skin uncomfortable, like hot clay.

It was as if she was in her body again, but it was just that her body was in agony from hunger.

She could literally feel herself growing weaker.

_And you, you think that everything's wrong_

_You ask me how to carry on_

_We'll make it through another day just hold on._

"Not many people come here at this time of the day."

Chloe jumped at the voice, turning in horror to see the man towering over her.

_Oh no._

Sitting up immediately, Chloe pushed herself to her feet.

She needed to get away from here.

She was in an isolated place.

Far from anyone who could help...

...him.

"No, no." He put his hand on her shoulder when she tried to walk passed him, closing his fingers around her and keeping her in place. "Don't go. That's rude." He smirked. "Especially when I'd like to get to know you _so_ much better."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I need to go."

He tightened his grip before pushing her down on the ground. "You're rude."

"You're making it easy." Chloe whispered, looking up at him, gulping.

She could hear the sound of his blood, his heart, could _smell_ how could he would taste.

"Oh really?" He sneered. "Making _what _easy?"

All the emotions and desires she'd been trying to hold back were breaking her control.

"Making it easy for me to justify killing you."

And then she snapped.

Chloe didn't remember pouncing, didn't remember clawing at him before biting deep into his skin, her blunt human teeth still able to pierce his skin and draw blood.

The first taste of blood was the first thing she really focused on, felt the changes in her, could feel the tingling in her eyes and the life returning to her as her teeth grew sharper, fangs descending.

He screamed, he tried to overpower her, but she easily pinned him to the ground, burying her fangs into his neck and making a mess of it. She didn't know what she was doing, didn't know where exactly to bite, what to do, all she wanted to draw the blood that made all the voices and the hurt disappear.

He stopped moving, body going lax.

Chloe purred, drinking from the well of life gushing from his torn neck.

With every gulp she took, Chloe could feel something of herself being lost, and yet she couldn't remove her mouth from his opened wound, couldn't even _consider_ not drinking.

Only when he was completely dry did she let her fangs slide out from his skin, and she sat up, grinning up at the sky as she giggled somewhat drunkenly.

It was a good thing that sunlight thing didn't really work on vampires, because she'd be toast right about now if that had been the case.

That really hadn't been a smart move, turning in full daylight.

What if the legends had been true?

She would have burnt up!

"Finally, my luck seems to be changing." Chloe stood up from the body, looking down at the dead man, licking her lips at the memory of the taste of his blood.

The craving wasn't as violent, not now that she was relatively full, but it was still a sweet tingle of want in the back of her throat.

Chloe sighed, realizing that she should be feeling something right about now.

Something that wasn't satisfaction.

Something more along the lines of repentance.

But she wasn't.

It was as if the moment she'd turned she'd hit some switch that got rid of the guilt.

She could get used to that.

Licking the remaining blood on her fingers, Chloe went into the lake, to wash off the blood on her.

It wouldn't do to go into town covered in blood, now, would it?

_Cause life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow_

_And you're so far down_

_But you will survive it somehow because life starts now._

She may have gotten weird looks due to the fact that she was wet, but other than that Chloe found herself relatively ignored as she made her way back into town. It'd taken her a while, but the sun was still very high in the sky once she found herself in front of that motel room.

The scent of blood called to her from within.

Licking her lips, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

There was an unhappy snarl and then the door was yanked open, Katherine glaring at her, before her eyes widened. "You've turned."

Chloe wondered why she looked so surprised.

Wasn't that what the vampire had been going for all along?

_And now it's your chance to move on_

_Change the way you've lived for so long_

_You find the strength you've had inside all along_.

"I decided I wanted to survive instead of shrivel." Chloe responded, pulling a strand of now dried hair behind her ear. "I'd like to talk though." Her gaze went inside. "Unless you prefer to eat alone."

"You've _turned_." Katherine whispered again, almost as if in awe, as she looked at her. Then those brown eyes narrowed. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Chloe frowned.

"Don't play with me!" Katherine snapped, storming out of the motel and beginning to search her, feeling through her clothes and such, before backing away, eyes wide. "You have nothing on you."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Chloe snapped, feeling slightly violated.

She'd never been felt up before, especially not by a female vampire in broad daylight.

"How?" Katherine whispered. "_How_ are you in the sunlight? Why aren't you burning up? _How_?"

Chloe frowned, confused, pointing to her sire. "_You_ are in the sunlight."

For some reason, that seemed to piss off Katherine. "I know how _I_ am in the sunlight! How are _you_ though?" She leaned her hip against the doorframe, folding her arms over her head. "This must be what Emily was talking about when she said that you'd be of great use to me."

Chloe had so much she wanted to ask.

Katherine suddenly smiled, reaching out and hugging the blonde, whispering in her ear. "_There is so much you need to learn_."

Chloe smiled, feeling in her element when it came to learning.

_Take this life and make it yours._

"Unfortunately, I have some very important business that I need to put all my attention on at the moment." Katherine pulled away, motioning for Chloe to enter the motel room after her.

Chloe did as told, closing the door behind her, eyeing the woman sitting on the bed, in a daze.

The woman had bite marks all over her, and yet was smiling serenely.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe frowned.

"You will learn that there are more advantages to being a vampire than just eternal life." Katherine replied with a cheeky smile, flicking a curl behind her shoulder. "You never _did_ tell me your name."

"Chloe." The blonde answered. "Chloe Sullivan."

"_Chloe_." Katherine smile a cunning smile, reaching over and caressing her cheek. "Well _Chloe_, there is much you need to know, and while I don't have the time or patience to teach you, I do know someone who would do so for me. And this would serve my purpose _perfectly_. I need to punish him for being such a _fool_ and letting out those vampires from the Tomb. As _if_ I would still be there. It's insulting to think that I would be trapped all those years. And now thanks to him, those Tomb Vampires are causing too much havoc. They're going to ruin my plans if they continue this way, and its all _his_ fault."

Chloe frowned, wondering who it was that Katherine would place to teach her.

The dark haired vampire pulled off a ring and passed it to Chloe. "This will be proof that you came from me. It will disorient him, and he'll have a lot of questions for you, but if he knows that I'm the one who sent you to him, he won't refuse you, or refuse to train you. The fact that you can go in the sunlight without..._help_...will also throw him and the others off their game for a while, which serves my purposes quite well."

"Katherine?" The blonde's frown darkened. "Where am I going?"

"To Mystic Falls, Virginia." Katherine went back to the bed and threw herself on it, chuckling. "He's not going to see this coming, poor, foolish boy."

"Who?" Chloe pressed, still trying to wrap her head around the thought of going to _Virginia_.

"Your mentor of course." Katherine chuckled once more, the sound sinister and amused. "Damon Salvatore."

_Life starts now._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**See you all in the sequel! ... Whenever it comes out!**


End file.
